


Коммерчески успешно

by roseIceberg



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Background Slash, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Gen, Gen Work, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: В канун Дня всех святых к Стивену Моффату являются персонажи его сериалов и заставляют пережить то, что он про них написал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4871040  
> *Янка Дягилева - "Продано" слушать онлайн: http://zf.fm/song/1549257  
> Сомневалась, стоит ли такое выкладывать, но после просмотра этого трэшака сомнения пропали:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6vKdK19NvQ

Времена семейки Адамсов, графа Дракулы и даже Гарри Поттера прошли, и теперь детвора дружно требовала себе на Хэллоуин костюмы психов из «Отряда самоубийц», Дэдпула, Убивашки и синелицего Ночного змея из «Людей Икс». В канун Дня всех святых, проводив нарядившегося Джокером Льюиса и сопровождавшую его Сью, Стивен с облегчением вытянулся в кресле. На журнальном столике стояла вазочка с конфетами, которые он должен был раздавать соседским детям, которые явятся его пугать, в ответ на традиционный ультиматум: «сладость или гадость». Рядом с вазочкой лежал пульт от висевшего на стене громадного плазменного телевизора. Пока не появились первые визитёры, можно было пролистать каналы, дабы ознакомиться с продукцией конкурентов. Однако сколько бы Стивен не клацал, он натыкался на одно и то же – дьявольски усмехающегося и твердящего: «Соскучились по мне?» Мориарти.

\- Что за хрень?! – ругнулся Моффат и хотел было выключить вышедший из строя зомбо-ящик. 

Однако экран потух без его вмешательства. Как и свет во всей квартире. Моффат хотел встать с кресла, чтобы проверить, не выбило ли от перегрузки автоматические предохранители на распределительном щитке, но не смог. Потому что чьи-то ледяные руки высунулись из-под кресла и схватили его за щиколотки. От неожиданности и, чего греха таить, страха Стивен заорал: «Мамочка!». В ту же секунду включился свет, показавшийся ему нестерпимо ярким, и выяснилось, что никаких рук под креслом нет, равно как ног и прочих частей тела. По телевизору крутили рекламный ролик автомобиля Honda Civic. Моффат вздохнул с облегчением. И померещится же такое в темноте…

С улицы раздался звук, похожий на скрежет тормозов, после чего прозвучала трель дверного звонка. Стивен взял вазочку с конфетами и отправился открывать. Однако вместо переодетых нечистью детей на пороге стоял Питер Капальди.

\- Питер, какими судьбами? – удивился Моффат.

\- Сам ты пидор после того, что сотворил с любимыми миллионами зрителей персонажами! - ответил взбешённый финалом девятого сезона Двенадцатый Доктор.

Так и не дождавшись приглашения, Доктор перешагнул порог.

\- Что именно вас не устраивает? – спросил Стивен, борясь со стойким ощущением, что сходит с ума. – У нас неплохой рейтинг для такого долгоиграющего проекта, причём во многом благодаря придуманным мной неожиданным сюжетным ходам.

\- У тебя есть совесть? Сколько раз ты меня убивал?! – яростно прошипел, надвигаясь на Моффата, Доктор-Капальди.

\- Это было необходимо, чтобы у зрителей возникло сочувствие к тебе, чтобы сериал продолжал оставаться коммерчески успешным проектом… - тот вынужден был отступить в сторону гостиной.

\- И тебе не жаль было меня убивать? Хотя о чём это я? Я вредный старый хрен. Но Клару-то за что было мучить? Зачем ты раз за разом убивал, а потом снова возвращал её мне? И я, старый дурак, поверил, что Невозможная Девушка всегда будет со мной. Кстати, почему я не помню и никто из фанатов так и не увидел, как именно я уберёг её от смерти в финале седьмого сезона? И почему не смог спасти в финале девятого? Я пережил бессчётное множество смертей, потратил четыре с половиной миллиарда лет и приложил воистину титанические усилия, но всё оказалось напрасно – она так и осталась ни жива, ни мертва. Пришло время за это заплатить.

Разговаривая, они оказались в гостиной, где в кресле Стивена, сложив ладони домиком, сидел Бенедикт Камбербэтч в костюме и гриме Шерлока.

\- Значит, написать драматическую сцену и убить меня в финале второго сезона, а потом превратить её в фарс, а меня – в клоуна в третьем сезоне тоже было коммерчески успешно? – сухо поинтересовался он.

\- Бен, привет, и ты тут? Так вы сговорились прикинуться своими персонажами и напугать меня? – по-своему истолковал происходящее Моффат.

\- Нет, Стивен, я не Бен, - пророкотал Шерлок. – Это же элементарно. Мы пришли не пугать тебя, а заставить ощутить всё то, что пережили сами по твоей воле. Например, безопасный выстрел в печень.

В гостиной появился ещё один персонаж – Аманда Эббингтон в костюме ниндзя с пистолетом в руках спустилась со второго этажа.

\- Аманда, нет! – успел воскликнуть Моффат, прежде чем, женщина подняла пистолет и выстрелила в него.

Тело прошило острой болью. Он упал на пол, рассыпая так и не понадобившиеся сладости. А эти трое, вместо того чтобы вызвать «скорую», стояли и смотрели, как он умирает. Уже теряя сознание, Стивен почувствовал, что его куда-то потащили.

 

Очнулся он на крыше Бартса в компании Двенадцатого и Шерлока.

\- Теперь ты испытаешь, что такое прыжок с крыши, - сообщил Шерлок. – Кстати, ты так толком и не объяснил в третьем сезоне, как мне удалось выжить. Вместо этого использовал версии из историй, написанных моими фанами. Так что сейчас придётся импровизировать, чтобы выжить, или испытать столкновение с тротуаром.

\- Это нечестно – два социопата на одного бедного сценариста, - запротестовал Моффат, которого явно не радовала перспектива свободного падения.

\- Точнее, сценариста и продюсера, - заметил Холмс и, подталкивая его к краю, затянул заунывную песню:

\- Коммерчески успешно принародно подыхать,  
О камни разбивать фотогеничное лицо.  
Просить по-человечески, заглядывать в глаза  
Добрым прохожим, а-а-а-а-а…  
О, продана смерть моя, продана.  
О, продана смерть моя, продана.

Доктор подхватил:

– Украсить интерьеры и повиснуть на стене,  
Нарушить геометрию квадратных потолков.  
В сверкающих обоях вбиться голым кирпичом  
Тенью бездомной, а-а-а-а-а…

О, продана тень моя, продана.  
О, продана смерть моя, продана...*

Голос у него был, мягко говоря, так себе. Дабы не слышать больше этого завывания, Стивен сделал шаг в пустоту. Не было ни страхующих тросов, ни грузовика с бельём, ни растянутого спасателями брезента. Только свист воздуха в ушах и каменные плиты, о которые через миг ударилось его тело. Это было намного хуже, чем огнестрельное ранение. Зато был существенный плюс – он сразу потерял сознание от болевого шока.

А потом снова оказался на крыше. Только на этот раз его поджидали трое – Доктор, Шерлок и Эндрю Скотт в образе Джеймса Мориарти. Или Джим Мориарти, кто их разберёт?

\- Прощальный поцелуй перед прыжком, - скомандовал Шерлок.

\- Но я не гей, - попытался отвертеться Моффат.

\- Как и большинство актёров, играющих геев, - сказал Шерлок. - Так что не выпендривайся. Никто не заставлял тебя заигрывать с фанатами-слэшерами и писать эту сцену.

\- Это ты психиатру расскажешь, – встрял Доктор. – Хочешь поговорить с Зигмундом Фрейдом? Могу подбросить.

Ничем этих фриков не проймёшь. Хочешь не хочешь, пришлось подойти к Эндрю и поцеловать его. Нет, всё-таки актёрам-натуралам надо при жизни ставить памятник за подобные подвиги. Например, шоколадный бюст на родине героя, как Бенедикту. Стивен героем не был, хорошим актёром – тоже, поэтому разве что не плевался после французского поцелуя с мужчиной. Фу-фу-фу! После такого омерзительного действа и прыгать с крыши было не страшно. Подумаешь, ещё один удар о тротуар, ещё одна смерть… Всяко лучше такого позора. Падать уже почти не страшно, но всё так же больно приземляться.

И вот он снова стоит на крыше Бартса в окружении всё той же троицы.

\- Ещё раз и с чувством, - произносит Доктор, словно режиссёр, недовольный предыдущим дублем.

Стивен понимает, что это будет повторяться вновь и вновь, пока он не сыграет достаточно убедительно для одного кареглазого психа и двух кудрявых социопатичных сволочей, седой и чернявой. Поэтому он закрывает глаза и представляет, что целует свою жену. Это срабатывает. Мучители на сей раз не заставляют его прыгать с крыши, а заталкивают в стоящую неподалёку ТАРДИС.

Когда пространственно-временная машина останавливается, Моффат оказывается на своей второй свадьбе, однако не в качестве жениха Сью, а в качестве его шафера. Ему приходится выдержать это испытание до конца, улыбаясь и произнося тосты, хотя хочется повеситься или утопиться в Темзе от горя. Ни Доктора, ни Шерлока не видно. Он один, совсем один. Никогда ещё он не был так одинок. Стивен уходит со свадьбы. Ночь темна, и никто из гостей, как он думает, не сможет увидеть катящихся по его щекам слёз. Но их видят два съехавших с катушек и объединившихся на почве ненависти к нему социопата. Эти гады снова затаскивают его в ТАРДИС.

Теперь Моффат попадает на съёмки сцены третьей серии третьего сезона в Эплдоре, где, по его задумке, Майкрофт видит не взрослого, а малолетнего брата, на которого нацелены стволы спецназа. Стивен понимает, что Льюису, играющему маленького Шерлока, ничего не угрожает. Однако его посещает дурное предчувствие, когда он видит своего мальчика, стоящим на коленях с руками за головой в окружении дюжины вооружённых людей. Через миг предчувствие становится реальностью – один из статистов, играющий спецназовца, нажимает на курок, стреляя в кудрявого мальчика настоящей пулей, невесть как оказавшейся в заряженной холостыми патронами винтовке. Льюис заваливается на бок, из раны на его груди хлещет кровь. Все вокруг мечутся, вызывая «скорую помощь», но она не успевает - ребёнок умирает на руках у Стивена, и это оказывается во сто крат больнее собственных смертей.

\- За что?! Его-то вы за что убили?! – восклицает Моффат.

\- А за что ты убил Клару Освальд? – спрашивает Двенадцатый.

\- Я оставил открытый финал – она не совсем мертвая, но и не совсем живая улетает на угнанной ТАРДИС вместе с Ашильдой, - безжизненным голосом отвечает сценарист. Он всё ещё пытается оправдаться, хоть и понимает, что сейчас ему вряд ли это поможет.

\- Я же говорил тебе, что он фемслэшер. Ирэн с Ашильдой, Гарриет Ватсон с Кларой, а Ирэн Адлер с Кейт… - раздаётся голос Шерлока.

\- А ещё Вастра с Дженни, - злорадно добавляет Доктор.

\- Господа, вы звери, господа! У меня сын погиб, а вы тут затеяли спор о лесбиянках, - злится Стивен, и эта злость придаёт ему силы.

\- На самом деле он, как и Клара, в данный момент ни жив, ни мёртв, и ты можешь спасти его, если пройдёшь придуманный тобой лабиринт в замке и кое-что поймёшь, - говорит Доктор.

\- Что именно я должен понять? – во взгляде Моффата появляется надежда.

Вместо ответа Двенадцатый снова толкает его в ТАРДИС, достаёт электрогитару и начинает петь:

\- Иду я по веревочке, вздыхаю на ходу.  
Доска моя кончается - сейчас я упаду  
Под ноги, под колеса, под тяжелый молоток.  
Все с молотка… а-а-а-а-а…

О, продана смерть моя, продана.  
О, продана смерть моя, продана.

Шерлок взял в руки скрипку и стал ему подыгрывать. Продолжая завывать, Двенадцатый передвинул гитару за спину и начал колдовать над консолью. Скрипка плакала столь громко пронзительно, что заглушила звук стартующей ТАРДИС. Внезапно стены консольной словно растворились, и Стивен очутился в одном из домов на несуществующей лондонской улице, где находилась придуманная им кабина для телепортации. Он вошёл в неё и, активировав перемещение, оказался в замке, возвышающемся на скале посреди моря. Так он начал свой бесконечный путь по замку. То, что сценарист знал все ловушки этого места, не могло спасти его от следовавшей по пятам смерти в образе жуткого существа, чьё лицо было скрыто вуалью. Порой Моффату казалось, что волосы на его шее шевелятся от дыхания преследователя, а иногда ему удавалось оторваться на значительное расстояние. Однако Стивену, как и всякому живому существу, требовался отдых, а его преследователь всё время двигался с постоянной скоростью. Так что заканчивалось всё очередной смертью возле прочнейшей стены, которую ему нужно было разбить, в комнате на вершине башни. Затем он воскресал в телепортационной кабине и снова начинал свой квест. Но он был готов проходить этот путь вновь и вновь, лишь бы только пробиться на ту сторону и спасти сына.

И вот однажды много лет или столетий спустя ему удалось разбить стену. С другой стороны его ждали Доктор, Шерлок и Льюис. Мальчик выглядел живым, но его сердце не билось.

\- Я понял, - сказал Стивен, обнимая сына. – Героям тоже больно. Не всем можно торговать. Пожалуйста, верните его к жизни по-настоящему.

\- Не раньше, чем ты вернёшь к жизни Клару, - покачал головой Двенадцатый.

\- Но я не могу, я ушёл из «Доктора Кто».

\- Как ушёл, так и вернёшься. Можешь написать сценарий очередного рождественского спешала и попытаться исправить все свои косяки, - Доктор был непреклонен. – Кстати, мог бы придумать, как я спасу Ривер, когда писал сценарий прошлого.

\- Не многовато ли женщин для одного престарелого таймлорда? Может, ты выберешь одну из них? – начал торговаться Моффат.

\- А ты можешь выбирать между Льюисом и Джошуа? Я ведь могу оживить Льюиса, но устроить гибель другого сына, и тебе снова придётся бродить по лабиринту, пытаясь понять, в чём ты на сей раз был неправ, - Доктор решил не идти на уступки, пока не добьётся хотя бы обещания сценариста.

\- Ладно, я над этим подумаю, - вздохнул Стивен.

\- Молодец, возьми печеньку, - Двенадцатый достал из кармана засохший крекер и протянул его Моффату.

Тот скривился, однако схрумкал угощение.

\- Одновременно напоминаю, что ты по-прежнему являешься одним из авторов сценария и продюсером сериала «Шерлок», так что, будь любезен, не позволяй Марку изголяться надо мной и Джоном. И исправь, пожалуйста, все несоответствия с падением с крыши, воскресением Мориарти, заявленным тобой отсутствием материальных носителей компромата в Эплдоре и флешкой с надписью A.G.R.A. Если есть флешка, значит, где-то должен быть компьютер, с которого на неё была записана информация, стало быть, убийство мной Магнуссена было чистой воды идиотизмом. А я не идиот и не наркоман, коим ты изобразил меня в «Безобразной невесте».

\- Но ведь четвёртый сезон уже снят, и актёры, снимающиеся в главных ролях, вряд ли смогут выкроить время в своём плотном графике на ещё один, - попытался отмазаться Моффат.

\- Если проект по-прежнему будет оставаться коммерчески успешным, то как-нибудь выкроят. А ты уж постарайся и перепиши самые стрёмные эпизоды четвертого сезона. Ещё есть время переснять и перемонтировать этот трэш. Шоу должно продолжаться… - сказал Шерлок и протянул ему руку в перчатке.

\- Но где я возьму на это деньги? – схватился за голову сценарист.

\- Ты же ещё и продюсер, а главное правило продюсера – никогда не снимай фильм за собственные деньги. Так что придётся тебе потрясти какого-нибудь из богатеньких Буратинок, у которых они есть. Ну же, пошевели извилинами, - на прощание Холмс энергично потряс его руку.

 

\- Эй, папа, ты что, уснул? – Льюис тормошил уснувшего в кресле родителя.

Живой, здоровый розовощёкий мальчуган с блестящими глазами и радостно колотящимся сердцем. Стивен сгреб в объятия своего кудрявого отпрыска и едва не придушил его от избытка чувств. Теперь он всё исправит. Ведь он знает, насколько больно может быть выдуманным персонажам и тем, кто за них переживает. Ведь не всё в этом мире измеряется деньгами.

Он решил, что завтра Моффат отправится на переговоры с руководством телеканала ВВС и попытается договориться о том, чтобы переснять большую часть нового сезона «Шерлок», а потом встретится с несколькими влиятельными людьми, у которых можно было бы занять денег в счёт предстоящих прибылей.

Однако на следующее утро всё произошедшее с ним показалось кошмарным сном. А данные во сне обещания можно и не выполнять. Поэтому Стивен отвёз сыновей в школу, а потом отправился на студию, чтобы посмотреть второй официальный тизер к четвёртому сезону. Остановившись на светофоре, Моффат подумал, что на основе его сна можно было бы написать страшную и поучительную сказку. Сказки, вот чем становятся воспоминания, когда их забывают…

Стивен так и не заметил одной важной детали – его сердце давно уже не билось, хоть он и чувствовал себя живым. Ведь именно так действует камера извлечения, благодаря которой Доктор каждый раз вытаскивал Моффата из его временного потока за миг до очередной смерти, в аккурат между двумя ударами сердца…

 

Подмигивает весело трехцветный светофор  
И вдаль несется песенка ветрам наперекор  
И радоваться солнышку и дождичку в четверг  
Жить – поживать, а-а-а-а-а…

О, продана смерть моя.  
О, продана смерть моя, продана.  
О, продана смерть моя, продана.


End file.
